Maybe
by aidatrisha
Summary: Yesung menemukan yeoja. Yeoja yang mungil dan menyebalkan. Ternyata yeoja itu menyukai Yesung sejak pertama bertemu. Awalnya Yesung tidak pernah suka dengan yeoja itu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Yesung pun suka dengan yeoja itu. Namun, ketika Yesung jatuh cinta... Read and Reviews pleaseee! Typo- FF gak jelas- -v
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseyo! Mianhae disini perannya cuma Yesung dan sedikit Siwon aja. A ne, Shin Min Rin itu nama korea-nya author^^ **

**Read and Reviews please! **

-Minrin POV.-

Hari ini adalah satu bulan pertamaku sekolah disini. Sudah sejak lama aku memimpikan sekolah ini. Ya! Sekolah paling terkenal di kotaku. Tempat dimana banyak namja dan yeoja pintar berkumpul.

"Apa benar namamu Shin Min Rin?" tanya seseorang di sebelahku.

"Ne. We yo?" jawabku.

"Cepat ikut denganku.."

"Ada apa, oppa?" ada apa ya? Mengapa Yesung oppa memanggilku? Ku fikir hanya mengabsent, namun mengapa tidak ada kertas absent-nya? Aku mengikuti saja kemana jalan Yesung oppa. Tidak biasanya ketua OSIS memanggil murid biasa sepertiku.

Yesung oppa membawaku ke depan laboratorium tiga. "Besok aku akan mendatangi sebuah pesta. Aku minta kau menemaniku ke pesta tersebut! Dan kau harus mau."

"Mengapa aku harus mau?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya ini adalah mimpiku. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Yesung oppa. Namun aku sadar, aku hanya murid biasa. Mana mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan Yesung oppa. Berbicara saja tidak mungkin, apalagi berjalan bersamanya. Namun saat ini? Aku diajak pergi ke pesta olehnya? Aaaaaa.

"Kau tak lebih tua dariku. Mengapa kau menolak perintahku?" apa maksudnya? Memaksaku? Aarrgh. "Ingat! Ini perintah, bukan ajakan!" lanjutnya. Arrggghhh dia benar-benar semakin menjengkelkan. "Yak! Begitu banyak perempuan yang ingin ku ajak, namun kau menolak ajakkanku, mengapa?"

"Sebenarnya kau mengajak atau memerintahku sih?" kataku dengan muka sok bingung. Hehe.

"Ingatlah, aku hanya memerintahimu! Bukan mengajak! Mengerti?!" kata Yesung oppa dengan marah. Mungkin ia sudah meledak. Oh no!

"Ne.. Hahaha… Mianhae oppa… Ne… Ne… Ne.."

"Jadi?" tanyanya padaku tanpa tertawa sedikitpun. Padahal aku sejak tadi sudah sangat tertawa. Argggh!

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau tidak datang ke pesta bersamaku? Besok malam?"

Aku berfikir. Berfikir keras. Mengapa tiba-tiba Yesung oppa mengajakku. Padahal sebelum ini dia sama sekali belum mengenaliku. Aarrghhh! "Tunggu-tunggu. Mengapa kau mengajakku? Mengapa kau tidak mengajak wanita lain, yang ummm lebih cantik dariku? Mengapa kau begitu memaksaku. Mengapa—"

"Shut up!" katanya lembut dan pelan. Dengan menempelkan jarinya di bibirku. "Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku disana. Kau mengerti?"

Seketika aku meleleh. Seperti lilin yang terdapat api diatasnya. Nggak berdaya. "Ne, oppa…" jawabku seperti dihipnotis.

"Coahyo. Besok akan ku jemput kau di rumahmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku?" tanyaku yang masih seperti terhipnotis. Namun, dia memutar bola matanya dan langsung meninggalkanku? Dasar namja pabo.

-Minrin POV end-

-Yesung POV-

"Cobalah sepatu ini!" kataku sore ini di sebuah toko sepatu bersama yeoja itu. Minrin. Wajahnya nampak sekali bahwa ia sedang ketakutan. Mungkin ia malu dan belum terbiasa menggunakan sepatu seperti ini.

"Kau bisa kan?" Lanjutku. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak yakin. "Josim hasipsiyo.. nanti jatuh.." kataku lagi. Aku tidak tau, bagaimana cara meyakinkannya agar mau mencoba berjalan dengan sepatu ini.

"Gomawo…" katanya begitu aku menolongnya ketika ia akan tersandung. Terlihat sekali muka paniknya. "Aku tidak bisa, oppa. Mianhae."

"Anio.. Kau pasti bisa. Bantu aku…"

"Ne oppa. Akan Minrin coba.."

Aku mencoba menuntunnya berjalan. Oh no. Mengapa jantungku… arrrgghhh. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan yeoja seperti ini?

-Yesung POV end-

-Minrin POV-

Aaaaaiiihhhh, siang ini aku habiskan waktuku bersamanya. Ketua OSIS sekolah yang terkenal sangat jutek sekali. Benar-benar terkejut. Mana mungkin namja yang terkenal paling jutek itu, mampu memanjaiku. Benar-benar memanjaiku hari ini. Kamsahamnida, oppa!

Sekarang, aku sedang di salon. Sedang berdandan. Yesung oppa meminta petugas salon ini untuk membuatku cantik. Whoaaaa! Aku nggak tau akan jadi apa mukaku ini. Oh god, Bantu aku.

"Sudah. Kau nampak cantik sekali Minrin.." Kata petugas salon itu.

"Ne.. Gamsahamnida, eonni…" jawabku lembut. Aku keluar menuju Yesung oppa.

"You are so beautiful. Ne. You're really-really beautiful, now…." Kata Yesung oppa. Tolonglaaah, jangan membuatku meleleh. Bantu aku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Masih bingung akan merespon apa. "Kau juga namja yang tampan." Aku berkata apa? Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. "Um, maksudku kau saat ini terlihat tampan, Yesung oppa."

"Sudahlah, katakan saja kalau kau menyukaiku sejak dulu, bukan?" tanyanya padaku. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Mana mungkin? Aah sudahlah, apakah kau siap jalan menuju pesta bersamaku, Yesung -sshi?"

"Siap! Minrinnie"

-Minrin POV end-

-Yesung POV-

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku memilih Minrin menjadi pasangan di pesta ulang tahun Siwon ini. Aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa aku bisa sesabar ini mengajarinya menggunakan high heels, membelikannya banyak baju, membantunya memilih baju, menunggunya di salon, dan yang penting mengapa aku bisa memujinya setelah ia di_make-up_. Namun sekarang, aku memasuki pesta ulang tahun Siwon dengan menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik ini.

Dan jika aku boleh jujur, ketika aku menggandeng yeoja ini, jantungku jadi berdegup lebih kencang. Mana mungkin secepat ini aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Dia sangat amat tidak mungkin dicintai, apalagi namja sepertiku. Seorang yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahku. Perusahaan terbesar nomor dua di kota ini. Seharusnya aku jatuh cinta kepada yeoja yang anggun. Namun aku begitu nyaman di sampingnya.

"Siwon-ah!" teriakku begitu melihat Siwon. Aku dan Minrin—aku masih dalam menggandeng tangan Minrin— mendatangi Siwon.

"Annyeong Yesung -ah. Oooh, jadi ini yeojachingu-mu yang baru? Ireumi mwoyeyo?" tanya Siwon pada Minrin.

"Anio… Aku bukan yeojachingu Yesung oppa. Aku hanya temannya saja. Shin Min Rin imnida. Sebut saja, Minrin." Jawab Minrin lembut. Dan aku hanya melemparkan senyum pada Siwon.

"Mwo? Ah untunglah kalian tidak berpacaran. Kau nampak cantik sekali, Minrin.." kata Siwon. Apa maksudnya?

"Mulon imnida. Baiklah, kami akan berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Gamsahamnida, Siwon." Responsku dengan menarik tangan Minrin untuk menjauhi Minrin dengan Siwon. "Sepertinya dia mulai menyukaimu." Bisikku pada Minrin.

"Memangnya kalau Siwon oppa menyukaiku, kenapa?" iya juga ya? Memangnya kenapa kalau Siwon menyukai Minrin?

"Ngg, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan saja. Yuk!"

"Ne, oppa…"

"Yyyyeeesssuuunnggg opppaa, bbiissakkah kkita ppullang ssekkarang?" kata Minrin padaku. Kenapa suaranya terputus-putus seperti itu? Dan wajahnya? Wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Minrin… Gwaenchanayo?" menyisir rambutnya ke belakang telinga Minrin dengan jari-jariku. "Gwaenchanayo? Minrin?"

"Ne, oppa. Gwaenchana. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sangat pusing."

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Aku menuntunnya ke dalam mobilku. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi apa-apa pada Minrin. Karena tadi siang, saat aku menjemputnya, aku berjanji pada eomma dan appa Minrin untuk selalu menjaganya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja disini.." kataku dengan melepas high heels yang ia gunakan. Lalu menggunakannya sabuk pengaman. Wajahnya begitu terlihat pucat. Dan ia-pun tertidur di jok sebelahku. "Mianhamnida Minrin, aku tidak dapat menjagamu hari ini." Bisikku dengan mengecup dahinya. Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Entahlah dalam waktu dua hari aku bersamanya. Namun, ah mungkin ini hanya cinta sesaat saja. Mungkin hari esok aku sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi. Ya, cinta sesaat saja.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah Minrin, aku akan menggendongnya ke dalam rumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia terbangun. "Sudah oppa, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri kok. Gomawo… Oneul jeul gowo seyo, oppa…" kata Minrin.

Aku tersenyum sejenak. Namun tetap saja aku cemas dengan keadaan Minrin. "Kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne, oppa. Gwaenchana. Sudah malam, lebih baik Yesung oppa kembali pulang saja." Darah. Darah menetes dari hidung Minrin.

"Minrin, kau mimisan."

"Mwo? Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah oppa, ini sudah biasa. Sudahlah oppa pulang saja. Gomawo.."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Josim hasipsiyo.." Minrin hanya tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tangannya. "Minrin…"

"Ne, oppa?"

"Choaheyo…" Eh apa yang aku ucapkan? Aku menyukainya?

Minrin tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukai berteman denganmu, oppa." Senyumku berubah menjadi datar dan malu. "Good night! Bye-bye!" teriaknya. Aku pun meninggalkan rumahnya.

-Yesung POV end-

-Minrin POV-

A ne, teringat sekali saat ia berkata Choaheyo. Benarkah ia menyukaiku? Ah mungkin hanya kebohongan. Aaaaa! Jangan sampai ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Eh-eh-eh. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya, kalau dipikir-pikir. Ketika ia menangkapku waktu aku terjatuh saat belajar menggunakan sepatu, ketika dia bilang aku sangat cantik, dan sepertinya ia cemburu saat Siwon oppa tanya-tanya tentangku. Aih dia lucu sekali. Eh-eh kok aku jadi terlalu gede rasa sih. Hahaha.

Tapi, kenapa kita harus pisah ketika aku sedang pusing dan mimisan. Jadi dikenangnya nggak enak deh, huh. Cal cayo.

Ah sudahlah, malam ini terlalu indah untuk aku kenang.

-Minrin POV end-


	2. Chapter 2

-Yesung POV-

Bagaimana ya kabar Minrin? Apa dia sudah sembuh dari sakitnya? Apa benar ia hanya terlalu lelah? Ataukah ia terkena penyakit, dan ia sembunyikan padaku. Eh tapi mana mungkin dia kan yeoja yang kuat, dan tidak lemah. Wajar saja ia mimisan kemarin, seharian aku membuat harinya penuh, tanpa istirahat. Kasihan dia.

Perasaan itu terus menghantuiku. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan tentang Minrin ada di otakku. Apa benar aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Eh tapi tidak. Tidak akan. Aku adalah namja yang hebat, mana mungkin menyukai yeoja mungil dan menyebalkan sepertinya, hahaha. Eh tapi datang ke kelasnya sekedar untuk menemuinya mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Baiklah, aku akan ke kelasnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas milik Minrin. Memang sih sedari tadi pagi aku tidak melihat Minrin sama sekali. Kemana ya dia.

"Hey, apa kau melihat Shin Min Rin?" tanyaku pada seorang yeoja di kelas Minrin.

"Anio, oppa. Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini. Mungkin hari ini ia tidak masuk."

"Oke, gamsahamnida... Hey, apa kau punya nomor Minrin yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Ne iseumnida, oppa…" dan ia mulai menyebutkan sederetan nomor yang mudah diingat. Aku menyimpan nomor itu di handphoneku.

"Ok, gamsahamnida.."

"Cheonmaneyo, oppa.." dan aku meninggalkannya.

Aku segera menghubungi Minrin… "Yeobosseyo…"

"Yeobosseyo.. Siapa ini?" tanya Minrin. Dan ini membuatku bingung. Suara Minrin terdengar lemas.

"Eee, aku Yesung. Mengapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apa kau sakit?"

"Anio, oppa. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan.." jawab Minrin. Ini semua salahku. Aaaa, mianhae, Minrin.

"Apa kau sudah ke dokter? Mianhae kemarin aku merepotkanmu.."

"Belum oppa.. Anio oppa, aku tidak merasa direpotkan.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti sore sepulang sekolah ikutlah denganku."

"Odikayo, oppa?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja. Sepulang sekolah, aku segera menjemputmu."

"Ne oppa.. Yasudah, aku akan istirahat terlebih dahulu."

"Ne, selamat istirahat..

-Yesung POV end-

-Author POV-

Minrin berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya dengan memegang handphonenya. "Sebenarnya Yesung oppa akan mengajakku kemana ya?" katanya. "Aaarrrgghhhh…" katanya dengan memegang kepalanya. "Pusing sekali.. Arrrghhh… Sakit sekali kepalaku, Tuhan…" keluhnya lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdapat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan darah itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Minrin… ayo sarapan. Makan pagi…" teriak eomma Minrin dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Minrin. Namun ketika eomma Minrin melihat Minrin terbaring lemah di kamarnya, eomma Minrin sangat terkejut. Terlebih lagi, ketika ia melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Minrin. Ditambah lagi, wajah Minrin yang amat sangat pucat.

Eomma Minrin segera menelfon ambulance. Beberapa menit kemudian ambulance itu datang, karena memang rumah sakit dengan rumah Minrin tak begitu jauh. Minrin segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Ketika sampai rumah sakit, Minrin langsung diperiksa oleh dokter. Dan eomma Minrin langsung menelpon appa Minrin. Beberapa menit kemudian appa Minrin datang. Lalu seorang dokter keluar dari kamar dimana Minrin diperiksa.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya eomma Minrin pada seorang namja yang keluar dari kamar Minrin.

"Apa kalian orang tua dari Shin Min Rin?" tanya namja itu pada pasangan yang terlihat sangat panic.

"Ne, dok.." jawab perempuan itu.

"Bisa ikut dengan saya ke ruangan saya?"

"Ne.." dan sepasang suami-istri itu pun mengikuti dokter tersebut.

"Apa Shin Min Rin sering mimisan?" tanya dokter itu ketika mereka terduduk di suatu ruangan.

"Anio dok, setau saya baru dua kali. Pagi ini dan tadi malam. Saya fikir, ia terlalu lelah." Jawab Eomma Minrin.

"Apakah ia sering mengeluh pusing?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Ne, Ia sering mengeluh pusing. Namun saya fikir ia hanya akan terkena sakit flu, makanya ia saya suruh makan banyak dan istirahat. Namun mengapa ia terlihat kurus dan sangat pucat ya, dok?"

"Anio. Shindong-sshi, Nari-sshi.. Minrin tidak menderita penyakit yang biasa. Menurut penglihatan saya dan dokter yang lain, Minrin mengidap penyakit Leukimia yang akut. Dan umurnya, sudah tidak lama lagi."

"Mwo? Tapi selama ini ia terlihat baik-baik saja dok, apa kau tidak salah?" protes Nari, eomma Minrin.

"Penyakit ini terlalu cepat tumbuh di tubuh Minrin, Shindong-sshi. Minrin harus segera ditindak lanjuti.."

"Dengan cara apa dok?" tanya Shindong, ayah Minrin.

"Kemoterapi."

"Kemotrapi? Apa kemoterapi dapat membuat rambut Minrin menjadi habis?" tanya Nari.

"Ne, benar."

"Anio… Aku tidak bisa melihat Minrin tidak memiliki rambut.. Jangan…" balas Nari.

"Namun penyakit ini begitu cepat menggerogoti tubuh Minrin. Kalau Minrin tidak segera di kemoterapi, umur Minrin jadi tidak lama lagi Nari-sshi."

"Dok, apa bisa kami membicarakan dengan Minrin terlebih dahulu?" tanya Shindong.

"Baiklah, silahkan."

"Baik dok, secepatnya akan kami kabari."

Shindong dan Nari segera menuju kamar Minrin. Disana mereka melihat yeoja yang terbaring lemah, dan pucat sudah sadarkan diri. "Eomma, appa Minrin sakit apa?" tanya Minrin. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Shindong dan Nari terbingung akan menjawab apa.

Nari langsung memeluk Minrin. "Minrinnie... Kamu mengidap penyakit Leukimia, nak. Penyakit itu tumbuh dengan cepat. Mianhae Minrinnie, eomma dan appa tidak dapat menjagamu dengan baik."

"Mwo?" pertanyaan. Tanpa jawaban.

-Author POV end-

-Minrin POV-

Eomma memelukku dengan muka sedih. "Minrinnie... Kamu mengidap penyakit Leukimia, nak. Penyakit itu tumbuh dengan cepat. Mianhae Minrinnie, eomma dan appa tidak dapat menjagamu dengan baik." Pernyataan itu benar-benar berhasil membuat jatungku berdegup kencang. Aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua. Jadi darah yang keluar dari hidungku, rasa pusing yang kurasakan, wajah pucat yang ku terima? Mwo? Semuanya tanda-tanda Leukimia?

"Mwo?" gumamku. Aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua.

"Sabar nak… Eomma dan appa selalu ada untukmu." Kata appa dengan memelukku.

"Gomawo eomma, appa…" kataku dengan menangis.

"Yasudah, kita pulang saja yuk."

"Ne eomma.."

-Minrin POV end-

-Author POV-

_Di lain tempat…_

_Drrrtt…Drrrt…Drrrttt…_Bunyi handphone Minrin. Handphone Minrin terus bergetar. Tertulis "Yesung Oppa" di handphonenya, yang artinya Yesung sedang menelpon Minrin.

"Ck.." desis Yesung di depan rumah Minrin. "Kemana sih dia?" katanya lagi dengan memegang handphonenya. "Lebih baik aku coba lagi." _Tuuuut… tuuut…tuuut…tututututututut…_ "Dasar, yeoja pabo! Lama sekali kau mengangkat teleponku. Apa mungkin dia marah karena aku terlambat menjemputnya? Aaarrggh. Tapi rumah ini terlihat begitu sepi."

Beberapa saat kemudian satu buah mobil datang mendekati Yesung. Sinarnya begitu menyilaukan Yesung. Lalu seorang yeoja lemah, dan pucat keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Minrin? Kau terlihat pucat sekali? Kau kenapa?" kata Yesung dengan mendatangi Minrin.

Lalu seorang yeoja keluar dari mobil tersebut. "Minrin sedang tidak enak badan. Apa kau akan mengajak Minrin keluar?" tanya Nari.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku akan mengajaknya ke dokter. Minrin sakit itu karenaku. Karena kemarin aku mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta. Mianhae ahjumma."

"Anio, Minrin sakit bukan karena itu. Barusan Minrin sudah ke dokter.. Ternyata dia—" pembicaraan Nari terputus karena Minrin mencubit tangan Nari tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung.

"Minrin kenapa, ahjumma?"

Nari menghembuskan nafas. "Ia hanya nggak enak badan.."

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah deh, kalau kau sudah ke dokter. Baiklah, saya pulang dulu ya ahjumma, Minrin. Annyonghi gyeseyo.."

"Ne oppa.." jawab Minrin.

-Author POV end-


	3. Chapter 3

-Yesung POV-

Kok rasanya nggak sebanding ya, wajah pucatnya dengan penyakitnya itu. Apa mungkin Nari ahjumma berbohong denganku? Dan kalaupun hanya nggak enak badan, pasti hari ini Minrin sudah masuk sekolah. Seharusnya dari dua hari yang lalu malah. Tiga hari yang lalu, ya itu waktu terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Sudah sering ku hubungi, namun tak juga diangkat olehnya. Sudahlah lebih baik aku telepon lagi saja. _Tuuuut... tuuut... tuuut... _"Yeobosseyo.." kata yeoja di seberang.

"Yeobosseyo, Minrin cepat jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tiga hari ini tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa telefonku tak pernah kau angkat. Lekas jelaskan padaku, Min—"

"Eee.. Yesung…. Ottokhe jineseyo?" Siapa ini? Suaranya seperti ku kenal. Namun ini bukan suara Minrin. Lalu ini siapa?

"Ne, cal cinemnida. Ini siapa?"

"Saya eomma Minrin. Minrin memintamu untuk tidak mencarinya lagi. Minrin memintamu untuk tidak ada pada kehidupannya lagi." Kata yeoja itu. Apa maksud dari permintaan itu?

"We yo, ahjumma?"

"Ahjumma tidak tau, tapi itulah keinginan Minrin.. Tolong dihargai ya?"

"Tapi, mengapa tiga hari ini Minrin tidak masuk, ahjumma?"

"Eee, Minrin akan aku pindahkan sekolah, Yesung.."

"We yo? We yo ahjumma?"

"Karena kami akan pindah ke luar negeri."

"Kemana ahjumma?"

"Ahjumma tidak tahu. Baiklah, kau bisa kan menghargai permintaan Minrin?" tanya ahjumma. Jujur saja, aku tidak yakin untuk menjawab 'iya' namun ini permintaan yeoja, umm yeoja yang ku sayang.

"Ne ahjumma. Tapi, tolong sampaikan pada Minrin. Aku menyayanginya, ahjumma.." wheeits? Aku berkata apa?

"Ne, Yesung.. Ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan?"

"…."

"Yesung?"

"Ne ahjumma?"

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Anio ahjumma."

-Yesung POV end-

-Minrin POV-

Ye, sekarang adalah hari pertamaku kemoterapi. Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku. Sembuhkanlah aku, Tuhan.

"Minrin, apa kau siap?" tanya eomma padaku. Jujur saja, aku belum siap. Namun ottokhe?

"Siap eom—" _drrrt... drrrttt... _pembicaraanku terpotong karena handphoneku yang berbunyi. Aku segera melihat nama di layer itu, Yesung oppa. Aiiih, apa aku harus menjawabnya?

"Eomma, tolong angkat telepon ini. Katakan kalau aku sudah tidak ingin ia mencariku lagi, aku tidak ingin dia ada di kehidupanku lagi eomma.."

"Minrin, tapi dia temanmu kan?"

"Eomma, Bantu aku. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu penyakitku, eomma…"

"Baiklah, Minrin.." akhirnya permintaanku dituruti eomma. Gamsahamnida, eomma. "Eee… Yesung Ottokhe jineseyo?" tanya eomma pada Yesung.

"Saya eomma Minrin. Minrin memintamu untuk tidak mencarinya lagi. Minrin memintamu untuk tidak ada pada kehidupannya lagi." Lanjut eommaku setelah seseorang di seberang menjawab pertanyaan eommaku.

"Ahjumma tidak tau, tapi itulah keinginan Minrin.. Tolong dihargai ya?" gomawo, eomma.

"Eee, Minrin akan aku pindahkan sekolah, Yesung.." mianhae Yesung oppa.

"Karena kami akan pindah ke luar negeri." Mwo? Eomma berbohong?

"Ahjumma tidak tahu. Baiklah, kau bisa kan menghargai permintaan Minrin?" "Ne, Yesung.. Ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan?"

"Yesung?"

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Lalu eomma segera menutup pembicaraan dengan Yesung oppa. Yesung oppa apa pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Aku begitu penasaran. "Eomma, apa yang ia sampaikan?"

"Ia sangat menyayangimu, nak."

"Andai dia akan menelfon lagi, aku akan berkata bahwa aku juga menyayanginya. Namun…. Ah sudahlah. Baiklah eomma, aku siap untuk dikemoterapi."

"Nanti kalau Yesung menelpon lagi, eomma akan berkata bahwa kau juga menyayanginya."

"Baiklah eomma, gamsahamnida.."

"Cheon maneyo.. Sudahlah kau segera kemoterapi, ne?"

"Ne, eomma.."

Dan aku pun didorong untuk menjalani kemoterapi. Wish me luck!

-Minrin POV end-

-Yesung POV.-

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Minrin ye? Aish, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Rasanya aku kurang yakin kalau ia pergi ke luar negeri. Sepertinya, ada yang tidak benar.

Tapi aku harus berbuat apa? Ottokhe? Minrin saja sudah tidak mau dekat denganku. Apakah aku membuat salah padanya? Mianhae Minrin. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa kau menjauhiku.

Apa kepergianku yang ia inginkan? Apa dengan aku menjauh, ia akan senang? Ottokhe?

-Yesung POV end-

_Lima bulan kemudian..._

-Minrin POV-

Aku bersyukur, karena sudah lima bulan aku masih diberikan kesehatan. Dan lima bulan itu aku bisa tertawa bersama keluargaku. Namun, meski aku diberi kesehatan, ini membutuhkan perjuangan yang amat besar.

"Eomma, apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku pada eomma yang sedang terduduk di sebelah tempat tidurku. Satu bulan yang lalu aku meminta eommaku untuk tidak terlalu menjagaku dengan ketat. Awalnya semua keluargaku tidak setuju. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka setuju denganku.

"Mulon imnida.. Muoeyo honey?"

"Apakah selama ini Yesung oppa pernah menghubungiku?" jujur saja, aku memang benar-benar merindukannya, merindukan Yesung oppa.

"Anio, Minrinnie. We yo?" jawab eomma. Jawaban itu cukup membuatku sedih, namun senang. Sedihnya karena aku berfikir, Yesung oppa sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi. Namun aku senang karena aku fikir, Yesung oppa menghargai permintaanku.

"Aku merindukannya, eomma.."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne, eomma... Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku sudah terlihat sehat, bukan?"

"Ne... Kau terlihat sangat sehat. Kau boleh bertemunya, kapan saja, honey. Asal kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu..."

"Baiklah eomma.. Aku akan mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengannya. Gomawo, eomma.."

"Cheonmaneyo, honey.."

Aku segera mengambil handphoneku untuk mengirim pesan pada Yesung oppa. Eh tapi kalau difikir-fikir, lebih baik aku telfon saja dia. Ne, telfon saja.

"Yeobosseyo, Yesung oppa.." sapaku di telepon.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mengingatku, oppa?"

"Ne.."

Mengapa Yesung oppa terdengar cuek sekali? Apa dia marah denganku? "Ngg, bisakah kita bertemu, oppa?"

"Anio, aku sibuk."

"Hanya untuk sebentar saja, oppa? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

"Anio, aku sibuk."

"Baiklah oppa. Gamsahamnida. Mianhae, aku mengganggumu..."

_Tiit_... Bunyi itu. Yesung oppa menutup pembicaraanku dengannya. Apa mungkin ia marah?

-Minrin POV end-

-Yesung POV-

Mwo? Minrin menelponku? Benarkah ini Minrin yang asli? Namun, meski ini Minrin yang sebenarnya, aku harus terlihat cuek. Ye, terlihat cuek.

"Yeobosseyo, Yesung oppa.." kata seorang yeoja di seberang. Yeoja yang aku kenal, yeoja yang manis, yeoja yang lucu, yeoja yang unik, dan yeoja yang aku rindukan.

"Hm?" jawabku singkat. Aku tidak mau terlihat begitu merindukannya. Seenaknya saja dia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau mengingatku, oppa?"

"Ne.."

"Ngg, bisakah kita bertemu, oppa?" ajaknya. Apakah aku harus menjawab 'anio'? Apakah harus? Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Namun kalau aku berkata 'ne' ia akan semakin tidak menghargaiku.

"Anio, aku sibuk." Jawabku. Itulah jawabanku, 'anio' perkataan yang tak pantas untuk yeoja manis sepertinya.

"Hanya untuk sebentar saja, oppa? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.." Ia memohon padaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak tega untuk membiarkannya memohon seperti ini. Mianhae Minrin, aku tidak bisa berkata, 'ne' mianhae.

"Anio, aku sibuk."

"Baiklah oppa. Gamsahamnida. Mianhae, aku mengganggumu..."

Aku sengaja langsung menutup pembicaraanku. Aku takut berubah fikiran. Aku tidak mau kembali ke masaku yang dulu. Meskipun aku masih benar-benar mencintainya. Meskipun aku masih benar-benar menunggu dan mengharapkan yeoja itu. Meskipun aku masih tidak bisa beralih fikiran ke yeoja lain.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi keluar saja. Sekedar untuk merelekskan fikiranku.

Aku terduduk di sebuah cafe. Cafe yang tak jauh dari pestaku bersama Minrin dulu. Arggghhh mengapa aku terus menerus teringat dengannya? Yeoja mungil yang menggemaskan itu, benar-benar membuatku rindu dengannya. Dan berhasil membuatku menyesal karena tadi aku menolaknya, mianhae Minrin.

"Yesung oppa?" sapa seorang yeoja. Aku cukup tersentak melihat yeoja itu. Yeoja mungil, dan manis itu. Namun mengapa ia terlihat pucat? Dan mengapa ia ada disini?

Aku melihatnya dan aku mencoba melarikan diri dari pertemuan ini. Aku tidak mau kembali ke masa laluku. "Apakah ini yang kau sebut dengan sibuk, oppa?" tanyanya. Aishh, mengapa mimpi buruk mendatangiku? "Ne, oppa? Katakan!" katanya yang semakin meninggi. "Mengapa kau berbohong padaku, oppa?"

"Ne! Ini adalah kesibukanku. Kesibukanku ketika kau sudah tidak ada lagi di hidupku, kau mengerti? Mengapa kau begitu aneh? Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri. Kau datang padaku, berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu. Namun ketika aku benar-benar mencintaimu, mengapa dengan mudah kau meninggalkanku? Yak! Dengarkan aku! Aku benar-benar merasa takut ketika kau pergi. Setiap hari aku menunggu kau menghubungiku? Sekarang? Dengan seenaknya kau ingin bertemu denganku. Maumu sebenarnya apa?" jawabku dengan keras. Seluruh rakyat di cafe ini melihatku. Ne, aku dengan Minrin cukup menjadi tontonan selama beberapa menit.

"Mwo?" gumamnya. "Saranghae, oppa.. Hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan.." katanya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin pucat. Rakyat cafe ini sudah tidak lagi melihatku dengan Minrin. Mwo? Dia juga mencintaiku? Mwo?

"Mwo?"

"Ne, oppa. Saranghaeyo... Saranghamnida, oppa.." katanya memperjelas, kini ia semakin lemas.

"Mianhae, Minrin.. Aku membohongimu. Mianhae Minrin tadi aku membentakmu."

"Ne, oppa. Ayo! Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ikutlah denganku.." kata Minrin dengan menggandeng tanganku. Aku mengikuti jejaknya. Membuka kunci mobilku, dan mengikuti rute yang ia berikan padaku. Ketika jalannya lurus, hanya lurus. Terjadi keheningan di mobil ini. Lima bulan berpisah, cukup membuatku canggung berbicara dengannya.

"Minrin?" sapaku kepada yeoja di sebelahku. Tak ada jawaban. Aku melihat yeoja di sebelahku.

Mwo?! Ia pingsan dan keluar darah dari tubuhnya. Aku putar balikkan arah mobilku, dan menuju rumah Minrin. Dengan sangat cepat aku membawanya ke rumah Minrin.

Di depan rumah Minrin, terdapat eomma Minrin yang sedang menyiram bunga. "Ahjumma, Minrin pingsan.." kataku dengan menggendong Minrin.

"Mwo? Mengapa kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Bukankah kau sibuk? Cepat masukkan ia ke kamarnya."

"Ne, ahjumma. Tadi aku bertemunya di cafe. Maafkan aku eomma, aku tidak pernah menghubunginya." Jelasku setelah membersihkan hidung Minrin yang berdarah.

"Anio. Seharusnya Ahjumma yang menelponmu. Seharusnya ahjumma yang memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, ahjumma?"

"Lima bulan yang lalu... Ketika Minrin memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungan denganmu, Minrin akan menjalani kemoterapi. Ia terkena penyakit leukimia. Awalnya ahjumma fikir, ia hanya sakit biasa, namun begitu mendengar ia leukimia. Ahjumma memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, semuanya. Termasuk keinginannya yang ia tidak mau kau tahu dengan penyakitnya. Dan, ahjumma menjalankannya.."

Mwo? Leukimia? Minrin... Mianhae.. "Jadi, sebenarnya ia tidak pindah? Apakah ia tahu, kalau aku mencintainya, ahjumma?"

"Ne! Mulon imnida, ia tahu. Ahjumma sudah memberitahukannya. Dia sebenarnya juga mencintaimu..."

Mengapa bisa aku menganggapnya tak penting? Aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Tolong, jaga dia, Yesung.."

"Ne, ahjumma..."

-Yesung POV end-


	4. Chapter 4

-Minrin POV-

Yesung oppa tahu, dengan penyakitku? Aiisssh… Mengapa saat itu aku tak sadarkan diri? Dasar, Minrin pabo!

"Ottokhe Jineseyo, Minrin-ah?" sapa Yesung padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Cal cineyo, oppa.."

"Apa kau bohong?"

"Bohong apa?"

"Tentang penyakitmu? Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau menipuku untuk kesekian kalinya?"

"Mianhae Yesung oppa… Aku hanya tid—" pembicaraanku terpotong karena Yesung oppa melemparkan jarinya pada mulutku.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, ne?"

"Ne, oppa.." jawabku melemas.

-Minrin POV end-

-Yesung POV-

Lima hari ini aku selalu ke rumah ini. Rutin. Jelasnya, untuk menemui yeojaku. Walaupun kami belum jadian, namun kedekatan kami tak jauh beda dengan orang lain yang sudah pacaran. Kami saling mengerti.

Aku memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang "Bagaimana keadaanmu, membaik kan?" ia sedang menggambar sesuatu. Seperti pemandangan di halaman rumahnya itu.

"Ne, oppa.. A, ne.. Karena kapan hari aku tidak jadi mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, sekaranglah waktunya, oppa.. Ayo kita ke tempat yang aku inginkan!"

"Baiklah! Apa kau siap, Minrin-sshi?"

"Siap!"

-Yesung POV end-

-Minrin POV-

Aku menyembunyikan sepucuk surat yang ingin ku berikan pada Yesung oppa. Sepertinya waktuku untuk memberikan surat ini, ketika aku sudah sampai sana. Ne, benar sekali.

"Kau siap, Minrin-sshi?"

"Ne!" jawabku yakin.

Yesung oppa mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ne, hari ini sangat membahagiakan. Aku merasa sangat enjoy di mobil ini bersama Yesung oppa. Aku merasa kalau aku tak lagi mempunyai beban. Aku merasa tidak memiliki penyakit apapun.

Aku bercanda, tertawa, bersenang-senang di mobil ini bersama Yesung oppa. Di jok belakang, sudah terdapat banyak makanan untuk ku makan disana. Dimakan bersama Yesung oppa, hanya berdua.

Hari ini adalah hari-hari yang aku tunggu. Terimakasih tuhan, kau sudah membuatku bersenang-senang dengannya. Surat itu sudah aku siapkan di kantung celanaku.

"Tempat apa ini? Bagus sekali? Dimana kau menemukannya, Minrinnie?" tanya Yesung oppa padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku memastikan kalau surat itu masih di celanaku. Yap, benar sekali. Surat itu masih di celanaku.

"Eee… Oppa.. Ini, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Kau boleh membacanya nanti, ne?" kataku dengan memberikan surat itu pada Yesung oppa.

"Ne!" jawabnya yakin. Lalu aku makan bersama Yesung oppa, bercanda, tertawa, bahagia pokoknya. Perjalan cukup menghabiskan waktu. Matahari sudah akan tenggelam. Berkali-kali aku meniupkan tanganku, dengan maksud menghangatkan tubuhku.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Yesung oppa padaku, ia sangat mengerti gerak-gerikku.

"Ne, oppa.."

"Kemarilah, kita lihat matahari tenggelam bersama.." katanya menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu aku mendekat padanya, ia memberikan selimut padaku. Aku merasa tubuhku sangat lemas. Aku juga merasa pusing. Aku ingin tidur. Aku sangat lelah.

Tak terasa aku tertidur di pundak Yesung oppa. Beberapa menit kemudian aku terbangun. "Apa kau tak lelah, Yesung, oppa?"

"Anio, Minrinnie. Aku akan disini. Disampingmu, selamanya, sampai jantung kita tak berdetak lagi."

"Baiklah, bolehkah aku tidur di pundakmu?"

"Mulon imnida, Cal cayo.."

"Ne, oppa.."

Aku tertidur. Tiba-tiba pusingku hilang begitu saja. Aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan. Semua hitam, dan tak berbentuk, dengan perlahan bunyi hewan di sekitarku menghilang. Aku merasa lebih tenang. Aku merasa tubuhku lebih ringan.

-Minrin POV end-

-Yesung POV-

Sepertinya Minrin sangat lelah. Lebih baik aku membawanya kembali ke rumah saja. Yeoja itu, terlihat sangat pucat. Namun ia tertidur dengan tersenyum. Manis sekali senyumnya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Aku menggendongnya ke dalam mobil, membereskan ini semua, dan membawanya pulang menuju rumah Minrin.

"Ahjumma… Minrin terlihat sangat lelah. Maka dari itu aku membawanya kesini."

"Baiklah.. Bawa dia ke dalam kamarnya." Kata ahjumma padaku.

"Terimakasih Yesung, dia terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Baiklah ahjumma, saya pamit pulang dulu… Annyonghi gasipsiyo.." kataku berpamit pada ahjumma.

Aku meninggalkan rumah Minrin. Dan ketika sampai rumahku, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan surat yang diberikan Minrin. Aku segera membaca surat itu.

_Yesung oppa... _

_ Saat pertama aku melihatmu..._

_ Aku melihatmu sebagai Ketua OSIS yang tegas sekali..._

_ Saat itu pula aku kagum denganmu.._

_ Kau begitu terlihat sempurna, oppa..._

_ Dan ketika kau datang dan memintaku untuk menemanimu.._

_ Kau lucu sekali.. _

_ Benar-benar lucu.._

_ Tapi kau memang namja yang lucu dan aneh. _

_ Terkadang kau kejam dan menjengkelkan.._

_ Tapi tak jarang pula kau baik, dan menggemaskan.._

_ Yesung oppa..._

_ Aku tahu, kehidupan nggak selamanya menyedihkan,_

_ Namun kehidupan juga nggak selamanya menyenangkan._

_ Ada saatnya aku tertawa bersamamu..._

_ Dan ada saatnya pula kau tersenyum dengan yeoja lain.._

_ Oppa, maukah kau sesekali mengenangku?_

_ Membiarkan memoriku dan memorimu menyatu.._

_ Dan bolehkah aku memintamu untuk tidak menangis lagi?_

_ Karena kau akan terlihat sempurna,_

_ Ketika tak ada air mata kesedihan di pipimu._

_ Kalau kau tak terlihat sempurna,_

_ Kau tak akan menemukan yeoja untuk menjadi teman pestamu..._

_ Annyonghi gyeseyo, Yesung oppa..._

Aku tertawa saat membaca di awal surat itu. Jadi sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu, Minrin menyukaiku? Aaaaaiiisssh.. Hehehe. Jadi ingat saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya ke pesta Siwon. Tapi, kenapa ia menyebutkan Annyonghi gyeseyo padaku? Aaarrrghhh, mengapa ia berfikir seperti itu? Aku pun tertidur.

Pagi ini aku bangun terlalu siang. Pukul sebelas siang aku baru terbangun. Ketika bangun, aku sangat merasa gelisah. Aku merasa sedih, entahlah mengapa. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ke rumah Minrin. Aku terlalu lelah. Dan sepertinya Minrin juga terlalu lelah setiap hari bermain bersamaku.

_Drrrtttt... drrrtt... drrrtt... _handphoneku berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Yeoboseyo.." sapaku malas.

"Yeoboseyo, Yesung… Huhuhu… Huhuhu" sapa seorang yeoja dengan menangis dan terisak. Aku melihat nomor telepon ini. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"Nugu yo?" tanyaku.

"Eomma Minrin…" Eomma Minrin? Ahjumma? Ahjumma kenapa?

"Ahjumma? Ahjumma kenapa?"

"Minrin meninggal, Yesung…." MWO?! Seketika handphoneku terjatuh. Aku masih tidak percaya, kemarin tubuhnya masih di pundakku, ia masih tertidur di sampingku, ia masih tertawa bersamaku, ia masih bercanda bersamaku, dan suratnya pun masih di sebelahku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat pertama aku kenal dengannya, saat aku mengantarnya ke salon, saat aku memilihkannya baju, saat aku menolongnya ketika ia terjatuh, saat aku mengajaknya ke salon, semua masa-masaku bersamanya langsung teringat begitu saja di memoriku. Jadi arti surat itu? Baiklah Minrinnie aku akan selalu mengingatmu, membiarkan memori kita terus menyatu.

Aku mandi dan terus menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah Minrin. Disana sudah sangat ramai. Aku melihat muka terakhirnya. Ia tersenyum. Muka manisnya terpancar jelas. Inikah akhir segalanya? Apakah kau yang meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu? Annyonghi gaseyo, Minrinnie… Aku akan selalu mengingatmu.

**Gimana? Sedih nggak? Rasanya, cerita ini nggak masuk akal banget ya? Hehe.. Mianhae, banyak banget typo-nya. Reviews please….**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
